


Dear Holy Deity… Just Make A F**King Wish Already

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: A Series of Unrelated Events Starring Jean x Eren [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Djinni & Genies, Fluff, Jean makes three wishes, Like, M/M, and magic, djinn, lots of magic, super fluff-tastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Eren is a people-hating, hedonistic, Djinn (Genie) and Jean is his unfortunate master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Holy Deity… Just Make A F**King Wish Already

**Author's Note:**

> I'll provide the best warning possible without spoiling anything: potential tear-jerker.

* * *

#####  I. 

* * *

“The hell do you want from an antique store?” 

Marco is his best friend, yes, but Jean swears that the guy is an elderly man. An honest to goodness elder because Marco loves the news and has a dog named “Buddy” and eats dinner at 6 and goes to bed at nine and reads the paper and likes fucking antique stores at the mall when they’re supposed to be getting outfits for the weekend and finding dates. 

So, yeah. Jean’s fully convinced that Marco is an old man in a young man’s body. 

Marco just laughs, “You never know what you might find in here!” 

Jean frowns. “Whatever. I’m gonna go see if they have anything in here that can pass for a bong.” Now that would be interesting. 

So he walks around the store and ducks under shelves, climbs over things he’s never seen before and, soon, he’s found a bunch of ancient looking tea kettles but one stands out. It’s tall and silver with so much detail and craftsmanship- not that Jean cares about any of that. He just thinks it has the potential to become an awesome bong. He picks it up and turns it around and runs his fingers along the serpent designs and engraved words –the pot is kind of cool and- 

“For fuck’s sake…” 

And he jumps and sputters when smoke bellows out from the spout and surrounds him like it’s intentional and he squint and fans his hands and blinks- it’s gone (the smoke) but standing in front of him is this guy. A gorgeous guy about half a head shorter than him. A gorgeous guy with incredible sea-green eyes and dark brown hair and pursed pink lips. Jean takes a step back and stares some more because this guy- this gorgeous man who just popped up out of nowhere from a cloud of smoke is wearing nothing but a ton of gold jewelry and silky black pants that make him think of Aladdin’s pants. Only black. 

The guy clears his throat and rolls his eyes before he starts saying- “I’m Eren. I’m your djinn. You have the luxury of three wishes but choose your words and wishes wisely.” Those unreal blue-green eyes narrow, “And no, you cannot wish for more wishes. You cannot wish for love or eternity or the revival of the dead. And you definitely can’t wish to give your wishes to someone else. That’s not how this shit works.” 

Jean frowns because he’s a bit put off and- and what? What the hell is happening? He feels like he’s being Punk’d but that only happens to shitty celebrities with way too much time on their hands. Then again, Sasha and Connie are good at pranks and like to fuck with his head and they’re supposed to be meeting up with those two at some point so- still… What the fuck? A djinn? Seriously? That’s the best that they could come up with? 

“How much are those assholes paying you for this?” 

The djinn or Eren or whoever the fuck he is just cants his head and stares at Jean like he’s less than nothing and worthless and- yup. All of that is conveyed through one gaze. “Look here, horse face, if I were getting paid for this, a brat like you wouldn’t be able to afford me. Now, until you make your three wishes, I’m stuck with you. It’s a binding contract –one that you made when you rubbed my lamp.” 

Jean stares at the tea kettle- “This isn’t a lamp-” 

“That’s subjective-” 

“No, it’s not. This is a tea kettle.” 

“My lamp, your tea kettle. Same difference.” 

“No. No it’s not.” 

“It is too.” 

“It’s not.” 

Eren’s eyebrows crease and his lips purse. “This isn’t an argument. Make your wishes and let’s go our separate ways because I can already see that I’m not going to enjoy this.” 

“And you think I will? I don’t even know what ‘this’ is?” Because Jean only believes in logic and facts and- and djinns or genies or what the hell ever- those are fictional things. And- sure. Eren popped up out of nowhere with his gold and silk and that thing with the tea kettle smoking happened (proves it’ll be an awesome bong) but- just- no. “You know what, I don’t care what you do but I’m getting outta here. Have fun playing genie.” 

Jean turns and walks away and decides that he doesn’t give a shit that the guy was kind of hot because he was a total ass and- and he so doesn’t have time for that kind of bullshit because he’s supposed to be out meeting chicks (or guys if the right one passes him by) and snagging a date for that last minute charity thing. He still thinks that Connie and Sasha might be trying to set him up but- well- that doesn’t make the most sense. It’s just the only thing he can come up with at the moment. 

When he spots Marco at the checkout counter he tells him that he’ll meet him by the pretzel place. Jean doesn’t wait for a reply, he just leaves and hopes that he puts enough distance between himself and the freak at the back of the store. 

* * *

#####  II. 

* * *

It’s been a few centuries, Eren knows, but every summons since the first quarter-dozen or so have been a nightmare and he’s grown accustomed to hating it and hating the people who touch his lamp. 

In fact, there are a lot of things that he hates about being a modern djinn. 

He hates that he has to explain himself. 

Back when he first started out this gig, people knew immediately that he was djinn and that they had three wishes. They didn’t ask questions or make assumptions and they tried to follow the rules and, if he liked them enough, he’d take their wishes and turn them into what they were expecting. 

Being a djinn used to be a simple task. 

Not anymore. 

Which reminds him- He hates being in the human world for too long. Contrary to popular belief, a djinn doesn’t just “live” inside their lamp waiting to be summoned. A djinn doesn’t wait around for a mortal to “rescue” them like they’re lost puppies or whatever. The lamp is nothing more than a conduit –a contract that they’re bound to due to some past reason or whatever. He doesn’t care about that anymore. What he does care about is getting back to the realm in which djinn and other magical entities roam because he has friends there. Has a whole life outside of this job and he prefers to be back there. 

But he can’t because- 

Because humans are so fickle and annoying and greedy and irrational and Eren has grown to dislike them from the pit of his gut up to his chest –it’s a feeling that’s lodged into his heart. Unmoving. He’s watched men and women wish for death and destruction. He’s watched them wish for money and good fortune. He’s been a witness to good people becoming rotten souls and rotten people turning into creatures akin to demons. 

So he sort of hates humans. Tries not to let his disdain show or cloud his judgment but people don’t make the task easy. 

He doesn’t doubt that his new charge will be any different because, more than anything, Eren hates chasing them. Hates the bit where he has to convince people that he’s real. Hates adjusting to the times and changing his outfit and pretending to fit in because he doesn’t want to fit in, he wants to go home. 

So he needs that little shit to quickly make his three wishes so that they can go about their lives. 

That being the case, he walks out of the store with his lamp in hand and he glances around –it’s like a giant bazaar with all of the stores and all of the people. Far too many different fashions but simple is always best. With a snap of his fingers, he’s in what he assumes are ridiculously tight black pants and a tight black long-sleeved shirt. Gold is a necessity because he just loves it (one of his human sentiments that lingered). So he keeps his gold bracelets and all of his golden earrings and a few gold rings because those were gifts from Armin and Mikasa and he likes to remember them when he’s away. 

Now comes the most annoying part: finding the little shit who summoned him. It’s not hard because the contract between them is soul-bound. One that Eren must fulfill just the same as that twerp. 

He can feel him. So close and yet so far in the maze… And, okay. He fully intends to be lazy and give no chase. He’ll just appear at a close distance and approach. It’s perfect. 

Eren doesn’t give a fuck that he rouses suspicion when he shows up in the food section of the bazaar and he ignores all of the glances and he walks right up to where that brat is seated and pauses just long enough for the idiot to take notice of what his friends(?) are staring at- “Found you!” He can’t help grinding the words between his teeth because- really? People have been making him chase them and it’s getting ridiculously old. 

“The fuck?” The brat turns and stares before glancing back at his friends, “Seriously? Connie, Sasha, call it off?” 

“Jean, Jean, Jean… how many times do we have to tell you that we didn’t and we’re not setting you up?” 

_Jean…_ Eren rolls the name around in his head, thinks it’s stupid but it’s no worse than his last guy. What was it? Oda… Oda Nobu-something or another. Whatever. At least he has a name and- 

“You’re hot, though. You should eat with us! I mean, I don’t know about the whole ‘picking someone up as a genie’ bit but I’ve heard worse.” The girl –Sasha smiles and Eren decides that he likes. 

“Thanks.” He plops down right next to Jean and glances at the little asshole. “You could make this quick if you’d just-” A hand clamps down over his mouth and Eren is so startled he bites down. 

“Fuck! Ouch!” Jean shakes his hand and glares at Eren and pushes away from the table. “The hell was that for?” 

“Why’d you cover my mouth like that?” 

“Because I had a feeling that you were about to spew more of your wish bullshit-” 

Eren sighs, snaps his fingers, and his lamp appears in the middle of the table. “Not bullshit, dumbass. I told you that already.” 

“Whoa…” 

“Wow…” 

“Are you a magician?” 

Eren stares at Sasha and nods because, technically he is a magician. A real magician. One that uses actual magic –unlike the fools of the modern era who have distorted and belittled the craft. 

“Dude, is this what you wanted to go back and get for a bong? It’s awesome?” When the other kid (Connie is what Eren’s assuming until proven otherwise) reaches for his lamp, he snaps his fingers and it’s gone. Only one person can touch it now and that’s his “master”. 

“That should be enough proof. Can we please-” 

“That proves nothing.” 

Eren meets honey brown eyes and scowls because he’s getting frustrated and his hands tingle when he’s frustrated. Makes him want to hit something or make something/one disappear. “Fine. I’m going to prove to you that I am who I say I am and, when I do, you have to make your first wish. Deal?” He doesn’t break eye contact. 

Neither does Jean. “Deal.” 

Eren smirks. “Alright, Jean.” He grabs the front of the brats shirt and yanks him into a quick kiss. Nothing fancy because they’re just sealing a deal with an exchanging of fluid. Makes it real and ensures that both parties get what they want. 

When he pulls away he glances around and claps his hands twice. Everything stops. 

Except for he and Jean. 

“You just- you fucking kissed me!?!” Jean has a hand to his mouth and his cheeks are flushed and- 

Admittedly, he’s kind of cute but Eren will never say that aloud. Besides, the kiss isn’t the point- “Look, horse face-” 

“Stop calling me that, asshole.” 

Eren shrugs, “Do you like snotty shit better or dumbass.” 

“None of the above.” 

Again, he shrugs. “Just know that I gave you a choice and you rejected it.” But it’s so not the point, which Eren hates that he has to remind himself of that. “Pay close attention. I’ve stopped time so this should be more than enough proof.” 

Those amber eyes shift quickly around the room and- what. The. Fuck. Jean’s eyes widen and he paces and he pokes people who are frozen in place and he shifts shit (makes a cup tilt into Connie’s lap) and he steals a few of Sasha’s tots. And then he stares at Eren and- well- he can’t say that he doesn’t believe him even if he wants to because the proof is staring him in the face so- “Fine. I’ll buy that you’re a djinn or whatever.” 

“It’s not ‘whatever’ because I am a djinn. Now, your wish.” Eren is so ready to get this ball rolling. 

But Jean- “I haven’t had time to think about it in between thinking you were a con artist or a stalker or some variation of the two.” 

Eren’s mouth tips down and he takes a seat the edge of the table. “Well… they all stay like this until you do have the time. And we’ve got nothing but time.” 

And now Jean’s mouth is twisted and his gaze is narrowed. “What the hell?” 

“We made a deal, bound by a kiss. Until I get what I want, what you wanted won’t dissipate.” He doesn’t think it’s that complex but, well- “In other words: make a wish and everything goes back to normal.” 

Jean’s always been good at getting out of tight situations when they spring up out of nowhere. He hates them but, oddly enough, it’s his specialty. “I wish I knew who the hell you were.” 

Eren’s surprised by that but he doesn’t let it show on his face. “Your wish is my command, master.” 

It’s easy enough to walk over to Jean and, this time, when he pulls him down for a kiss, Jean’s expecting it and he follows Eren’s lead easily enough. Opens his mouth, welcomes Eren’s tongue and starts to kiss back just before his mind is assaulted and his vision blots and- 

And Jean’s seeing a movie play out. A movie with a young boy with his head buried in books that grows and reads and practices what he reads in a language that Jean doesn’t comprehend but he doesn’t have to. That boy grows into a beautiful man that commands power and magic with a quick, slick, tongue and he’s sought out by the emperor and he serves his empire –through wars and droughts and famines. That man sways the tides of battless and gives the people rain and makes food plentiful. That man helps his emperor reign in prosperity. 

When he dies –when he’s assassinated- the empire mourns for its loss. 

But the man smiles upon his death bed. 

Before Jean can find out why, he’s blinking and Eren’s pulling away but Jean’s still holding tight to that slim waist- “Why’d you die smiling?” 

At that, Eren grins and glances away, “Well… I knew I wasn’t _dying_ dying.” 

“The hell does that mean?” 

“Being a magician upsets the natural balance of life so we’re indebted to our magic when we die. This- Being a djinn is one way to pay for what we used freely during our time in this world. It’s considered ‘giving back’ and ‘working off our debt’ or something like that. I dunno. But it doesn’t matter because, your wish…” Eren trails off. 

Jean looks up and he so forgets about everyone being frozen but now people are staring at them and Connie’s cussing about his drink spilling and- and he kind of doesn’t give a fuck because he’s got two wishes and Eren just kissed him. Fuck if that kiss wasn’t literally and figuratively mind blowing. Like something he’s never had before. 

Then again, it really is something he’s never had before on account that Eren is really a fucking djinn. His own personal genie… 

“You guys move sort of fast.” Marco laughs a bit. 

Eren shrugs. “I hope we can move this along faster.” 

It sounds so wrong but Jean knows what he’s talking about and he doesn’t have time for Sasha’s jokes or Connie’s comebacks once he’s done freaking out over spilling his soda everywhere. “I agree. We’re heading back to the dorms so, I’ll catch you guys later.” 

“Go Jean!” Sasha cheers. 

Eren still likes her. He thinks she would’ve made a great charge. 

* * *

#####  III. 

* * *

It’s been a month since the first wish and Jean’s getting annoyed with all of the pestering about wishes and deals and time limits and bargains and- ugh! He just wants Eren to leave him the fuck alone for a day or a week or maybe forever. He’s not quite sure yet. 

And he’s not sure because some parts of having Eren in his dorm with him are interesting. 

Like the fact that Eren floats around when he’s just relaxing or how he appears out of thin air or when he’s only visible to Jean during classes and the fucker makes faces or fucks with people who can’t see him. All of it baffles Jean on the daily –seeing that shit actually makes him go out to buy books on the occult or supernatural or whatever category of “other dimensional being” that Eren might fit into (all of which Eren scoffs and laughs at but reads anyway to pass the time) because- logic. That’s why. 

Eren defies logic and reason. Defies everything that Jean’s ever been taught. Ever. Which definitely fucks with his mind because he has to unlearn and re-learn things. 

But that’s the interesting thing. 

See, it’s part of what makes keeping Eren around a decent decision. 

Sometimes, even though the guy is a smartass with a foul attitude- sometimes, he’s not all hard edges. Sometimes, he decides to tell Jean about magic and how magic is really just physics and borrowed energy from within and the planet that people get access to via incantations or whatever. Sometimes, Eren’ll even tell him about the other dimensions and beings or worlds or- yeah. And Jean digs that because he’s a physics major who loves the concept of quantum mechanics so he’s actually learning a lot. 

Yet, the real fun probably comes from watching Eren learn shit. 

Apparently, the last time he was “in the human world” is right around half a millennium ago –in Japan no less. So there’s a lot of shit that amazes Eren. 

For instance, that first night when they get back to Jean’s dorm and Jean turns on the TV and Eren asks him if he knows black magic. Or when he has to cut his Skype with his mom short because Eren can’t believe that people can communicate through screens and he _absolutely needs_ to know what kind of sorcery it is so that he can duplicate it. 

Oddly (or not so much), Jean finds him incredibly cute. Finds his intrigue and inquiry over everyday items and conventions painfully adorable. 

Which is another reason he’s still undecided about Eren staying or going: the asshole is sexy. Otherworldly so. But of course he is –with his incredible mind and surreal eyes and mind-imploding kisses and gold accessories that highlight his olive skin and his piercings and that tribal tattoo that wraps from his left shoulder, down and across his back, around a trim waist, and down his right leg. And- Yes. Yes, Jean has seen it –the tattoo- because Eren doesn’t believe in modesty. He sleeps in the buff in a hammock he conjured up from who-knows-where and he wakes up and stretches that beautiful fucking body and always, always asks Jean with the cockiest smirk, “You like what you see, horse face”. 

All of it is as frustrating as it is captivating. 

Like a sweet sort of torture. 

The kind that, on some nights, makes Jean go out to the bar to pick someone up just to slake his “frustrations” from Eren, the intelligent/sensual/asshole djinn. 

So Eren’s interesting and Jean is a bit captivated by the phenomena that he is but –and there’s a big _but_ \- but, for all of the good, there’s definitely the bad. 

Like, they can’t go a day without arguing (although, lately it’s stretched to two or three so Jean thinks they’re making progress). All of their arguments are about making those last two wishes. Wishes that Jean can’t think of a way to utilize because he sort of has everything that he wants and needs. And he’s practical. He thinks that he might need something in the future and his time limit is his deathbed so… so he has a lot of time. 

Seriously. He doesn’t need anything. Not money because he comes from a good background. Not a home because his parents take care of that. Food too. And a car. And he’s smart –he’s on his last rung in college and then it’s onto a PhD program. Which will give him his own stability for the future. So, really, he doesn’t need to make a wish any time soon. 

That first one was a trick. 

A trick that, apparently, isn’t a onetime attempt. 

Djinns, as Jean is starting to find out, are sneaky, conniving sonuvabitches. They’ll do whatever it takes to get their wishes and move on. Eren keeps going on about getting home and hating “greedy, selfish, ignorant, and naïve” humans. He hates this and that and- and Jean is so fucking sick of hearing him go on and on. Which always leads to an argument… and once or thrice they actually fist fight (to Jean’s surprise, Eren’s way stronger than he looks [but he thinks Eren uses magic so whatever]). 

Really, Jean doesn’t get how Eren can loathe something that he once was. It’s mind boggling (but not as mind boggling as the existence of magic and sentient supernatural beings and the existence of other dimensions). 

And he’s tired of wondering and trying to figure Eren out when he can just ask the bastard because, another one of Eren’s good qualities is that, he doesn’t lie. He thinks that’s a human quality (but being devious and cunning aren’t…? What?). But that fucking mouth… 

Well… Jean’s prepared for whatever answer he gets so he just hops right into it and asks, “Why do you hate people so much when you used to be a person yourself?” 

Eren glances at him from his hammock and mutes the TV (because he mastered the TV that first night and they’ve become friends). “Keywords: used to. I was mortal, I shed that shell, and then I learned how awful you humans are and you only got worse with every passing day, decade, century, millennium… I’m pretty sure you all hate each other more than I or any other being could possibly hate you.” 

“So you’re telling me that you’ve never have a ‘good’ _master_?” That word still taste odd in Jean’s mouth but he manages to swallow it ever time. 

Eren frowns and thinks back –shifts through all of his memories and frowns some more. “I’ve been summoned about one-hundred times and, out of all of those summons, I’ve only had three decent people. That says a lot about this deteriorating world and it’s moral compass.” 

When Eren puts it like that, it sounds depressing. But Jean can’t believe that nearly 97 percent of Eren’s past masters were ass-hats or shitty people. How is that even possible? 

“When people have more riches than they know what to do with, they forget themselves and become selfish or greedy. When people want power, they tend to abuse it. When people wish for a few extra years of guaranteed life or for their youthful appearance to never fade, they squander it all by doing whatever the fuck they want just because they can and it’s never anything good. Humans suck. Every time I’ve come back, it’s been worse. The last guy was a war crazed dictator who wanted power in arms, money, and a child. Simple wishes that led to a lot of turmoil.” Eren yawns and stretches and gets comfortable. 

Jean shamelessly watches but it’s not enough of a distraction to take him off topic. “You know, it sort of sounds like you’re projecting your own self-hate onto the rest of us. You feeling guilty about helping your emperor do exactly what mjiubvftfcaghbjnkm…” He frowns when he tries to speak but more gibberish comes out and then he’s glaring at the asshole in the hammock. 

Eren smirks. “My Emperor was not a selfish man. He wanted unity and diplomacy and freedom. I helped him to achieve that with the quickest results and the least amount of casualties. It’s as simple as that. So no, I’m not projecting a damn thing onto anyone because I don’t regret my human life. I had a good run. But, have you?” 

Jean tries to say something sarcastic and scathing but the only thing to come out is, “Miuygtfagvhji” so he shuts his trap and ignores Eren’s laughter. 

“That’ll wear off in the morning.” With that, he goes back to his stupid Housewives show and Jean thinks about how much he kind of hates him. 

But he still doesn’t think he wants to give him up just yet. 

* * *

#####  IV. 

* * *

Eren sort of appreciates it when Jean tells him that he doesn’t intend to uselessly make wishes or waste them on bullshit that he doesn’t need. He even appreciates the snide little “not all humans fucking suck” remark that follows before the tips of Jean’s ears turn red and he rushes out of the room because he’s kind of cute like that. And Eren appreciates it. 

However, that tidbit of conversation doesn’t make Eren look at the world differently –it just makes him like Jean a bit more. Makes him let up on his incessant hounding about making wishes –only by a smidgen at first and then by a whole lot later on. 

It’s not that Eren _doesn’t_ want Jean to make his wishes because he still, ultimately, wants to get back home. Back to utopia and away from the depressing Human World. Back to his friends and the family he’s formed. Back to his life. Not that he’s missed much. 

Sure, one day there is about a year where he currently is so he’s missed about three days back home, which isn’t much, except, he misses things. A bunch of things. 

Like the food. 

God… he really, really misses the food. When he’s there, anything his mind can dream up –anything he wants, he can have. With the blink of an eye. Being in the human world, he has to eat what they eat because he doesn’t want to uselessly use his magic. It adds to his debt and Eren’s sick of being a djinn. So, yeah… he has to eat the shitty quality of food that Jean gets. On the other hand, Jean does a fine job of turning those shitty ingredients into combinations that sort of fuck his taste buds so Eren doesn’t complain too much. Not anymore. 

Even if he can’t or couldn’t deal with the food top-side, that’s not the worst thing he has to endure. 

Not at all. 

Because Eren misses sex –more than food. He misses the orgies or the trios or duos or just being a hedonist for the sake of being a hedonist. Period. 

It’s been three years since someone else has touched him but he has no problem touching himself. But Eren doesn’t want to just _touch himself_. And he can totally go out into the world and have sex if he wants because he’s kind of established himself as a “person”. 

As Jean’s (pseudo) friend. Or the magician that Jean hooked up with and never got rid of. Whichever. Jean’s people recognize him as that guy and they accept the fact that he lives with Jean and in Jean’s nice apartment and that he’s a freeloader (which Eren was insulted by when he found out the meaning of that term but he agrees with it now). 

So he can go out, have sex, get his rocks off the same as Jean (because Jean always goes out for sex when he needs or wants it –always angrily tells Eren that he’s fucking up his life and a major tease right before he storms out). But Eren doesn’t want to sleep with just any human. He has his own set of standards, after all. 

And he’s looked for a suitable partner because Sasha drags him out on weekends and they go to things called “clubs” or “bars” and they dance. Which is amazing because Eren loves dancing and the music of this century is intense and hypnotic and incredible so Eren considers the music and the “club” or “bar” one of the last redeeming places in Human society. And a tease. A tease of touching and moving and- a sexual tease that plays on his hedonistic values. 

It’s irritating. 

At least until that stupid, wonderful woman Sasha gives him the best idea: to have sex with Jean. Having sex with one’s master is not an uncommon practice. A lot of djinn do it to fortify their magic or make a wish stronger because exchanging fluids is, essentially, the giving and receiving of natural energies –natural mana. That aside, Jean’s not awful to look at. He has eyes the color of honey and the perfect body… And a mouth as noxious as it is sweet. Plus, he’s not an idiot –Eren knows this as a fact considering their past and current topics of discussion. Discussions that Jean always manages to keep up with. 

Jean is attractive and his master –it’s a winning situation if they have sex. 

After all, Eren figures he’ll be around for a while so it’s best to make the most of his situation. And best to gather energy where and when he can. 

It’s a good idea. 

Much like all other times, he vaguely wishes that Sasha had become his charge in place of Jean. She would have been so easy to deal with. 

* * *

* * *

“What the hell are you doing?” Jean is staring, topaz eyes vivid and dark and hungry. 

Eren shrugs, shuts the shower door and stands under the spray. “What’s the point of having this 10 person washing stall if you only ever use it alone?” 

“I wouldn’t have to use it alone if you weren’t here, as in my apartment. All the time. Cock-blocking.” Because there’s no way that he can bring someone back to the apartment when Eren’s unpredictable and supernatural and- and Jean doesn’t have time to deal with that. Especially if he thinks about bringing another guy home and if that guy sees Eren, then it’s end game before it begins. 

It’s happened on a few occasions –when Jean’s expectations outweighed reality. 

“As I keep telling you, that’s all up to you. Just two wishes left…” The words tumble from his lips with a purposeful purr because Eren’s a djinn with a mission and the mission is to coax Jean into sex. 

And after the first time, every time thereafter will be a piece of cake. 

Jean is watching Eren and his brow is creased and Eren’s sure he’ll end up with frown lines at some point. “What are you up to?” Because he knows that Eren is up to something –is always up to something. “I told you, I’ll make a fucking wish when I need one.” 

Yes, yes… Eren’s heard that time and time again for the last three years now. He’s not worried about that at the moment. “What I’m up to… I’m trying to tempt you,” Eren laughs a bit and steps forward –steps into Jean’s space and right under that warm tumble of water. “But not to make a wish.” 

He doesn’t wait for Jean to say anything, he just slides his hand up that warm wet neck and into sopping wet hair before pulling Jean down and stealing his breath –figuratively of course. But, the way Jean’s hands automatically grab for his hips and pull him closer or the way that Jean’s teeth tug at his lips and that tongue traces the wound –all of it makes Eren think that Jean wants the same thing as he does. Has probably been thinking about it for a while now. 

So Eren doesn’t mind when those hands slip and grip and tug until he’s being hefted up and closer and pushed into the glass. He doesn’t mind that Jean’s mouth slides from his, down to his jaw, neck, and then teeth sink into his wet and inked skin –makes him gasp and clutch at Jean and hum appreciatively. 

Jean growls and laughs and moves his head to stare at Eren –to stare and push back wet bangs. Gets lost in that greedy ocean hued gaze. “About fucking time.” Because he doesn’t know how many times he’s thought about fucking Eren. 

How many times has he wondered if it were possible? How many times has he jerked off to the thought or idea? How many times has he slept with someone else while wondering what it would be like with Eren? Jean doesn’t know and he doesn’t care because they’ve been sexual charged and steeped in sexual tension for the last three years and finally – _finally_ \- he’s getting the chance to see if perpetual blue-balls at home has been worth the wait. 

Eren hums pleasantly and chases Jean’s lips and sucks at the water trickling down Jean’s chin, “Talk later, sex now,” he murmurs and ruts a bit. His mouth is ajar because he’s hard and just the small sensation of rubbing up against Jean’s abs- of _touching_ sets his body aflame. 

Jean groans and pushes Eren against the glass a bit harder than he intended to but Eren just whimpers and clutches at his drenched shoulders and moans out his name and Jean can’t take it. He can’t. Because Eren is sexy and- yeah. He’s imagined this scenario. Imagined utilizing the shower for this purpose alone. So he eases them down to the floor and lets Eren sit in his lap and takes his time marking soft, soft, flesh and listens to Eren’s muttered pleas. Jean takes his time, hand going for Eren’s cock and stroking gently. Slowly. 

Gives Eren the same sweet torture that he’s felt since the day they met. 

Eren doesn’t mind. He likes the torture. Likes to dish it out and take it all the same. He thrust into that lazy hand circled around his erection and grinds back because Jean’s poking him and Eren wants it. Wants it in his mouth or inside of him –doesn’t matter. He wants it. Wants Jean. 

Jean laughs into Eren’s mouth, sucks on that tongue before leaning back. “Need something… something to prep you.” 

Eren shakes his head and tries to think of that stupid, stupid, spell that Armin taught him. The one where- oh. Okay. He so remembers. And he mumbles the words and snaps his fingers and mewls because it’s the instantaneous sensation of being worked open and slicked up and it hits him right in the gut. Makes him whine, “M’ready, m’ready…” 

Jean doesn’t know what the hell just happened but he thinks he might like it. Figures that Eren would know some weird genie trick to make sex easier. So he doesn’t question it, he just lifts Eren’s hips and positions himself and lowers Eren, slowly. Very slow. And- fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… it’s warm and tight and- 

And Eren pushes all the way down and sighs like he’s just completed his ultimate life goal and he hums and clenches those inner muscles- Laughs when Jean’s eyes roll backwards and he thrust up with a quick snap of his hips. “Lay back,” Eren commands because, much as he wants Jean to fuck into him, he doesn’t have all day. He can ride him, show Jean his good spot and- and yes. 

They both get what they want. 

Jean listens –lays back and bites his lip to keep from groaning when Eren unsheathes himself only to easy back down and he starts at an achingly slow pace, which Jean figures is pay back. But he doesn’t care because it feels incredible. Between the hot water pelting his skin like a soft rain and Eren riding his cock like he owns it, Jean can’t think straight. 

Neither can Eren. 

* * *

* * *

Eren’s right. 

After that first time in the shower, it’s been easier and easier to climb into Jean’s bed or rut on the couch or fuck against the island in the kitchen… Just one taste and now he can’t get enough because Jean… Jean is good at sex. For a human. And he gives Eren so much natural energy… And Jean seems to like sex with him well enough. 

Sex, actually, solves a lot of their problems. 

For instance, when they start arguing, Eren offers sex. When Jean thinks he’s being annoying, Jean shuts him up with a kiss, which leads to sex. And sex always leads to food. So Eren’s starting to feel alright about that particular choice. And his magic feels crazy strong. 

All is well. 

And it’s thanks to Sasha. 

Eren thinks Sasha deserves that expensive sack of decorated cow flesh that she keeps going on about so he makes it appear in her apartment with a note that says, ‘ _Thanks. Me and Jean are having sex.’_

And, fine. He’s sort of okay with having Jean as his master because he caters to all of the hedonistic aspects of life that fill the home-sick void within Eren (among other things). Jean’s fine for now. 

But Sasha is definitely a close second choice. 

* * *

#####  V. 

* * *

“Jean! Mom is on the phone!” 

“Just tell her that I’ll see them when they get here!” Jean stares in the mirror and can’t tell if he wants to smile or frown. 

See, his mom knows Eren. Meets the djinn when Jean graduates and he has to tell them something –anything about the guy that will be with him until he makes his final wish (anything but that, actually). So Jean tells his parents that Eren is a friend from college who graduated a year before him. A friend who he plans to live with when he’s done because Eren lives near his graduate school so thing will work out fine if he does that. They buy it. Hook-line-sinker. 

What he doesn’t expect to happen back then is Eren’s ability to charm the hell out of his parents or for them (his mom in particular) to like the guy and to tell Eren to call them mom and dad. He should’ve factored that into the equation. Should have on account that his back story for Eren is that the guy doesn’t have a family of his own so they’ve been close and his folks are the family type so they latch on quickly. Jean also doesn’t expect Eren to let his parents get too close, what with his whole “human hate” thing (a _thing_ that he never lets Jean forget). But Eren tells him that his mom reminds him of his own mom and he sort of misses his own mom so Jean’s is perfect. 

Eren calls her pure. 

His dad reminds Eren of the Emperor he worked for when he was human –reminds him of being a boy and young and having someone to look up to. So there’s that. 

Anyway, Jean’s parents like Eren and they think that he and Eren are secretly a thing because they’ve been living together for seven years now. But that’s not true. For so, so many reasons. Like the fact that they _have to_ live together (because it’s in the fucking contract that he didn’t know he signed when he rubbed that lamp). Or the obvious: he and Eren are not and will never be “a thing”. They have sex (sometimes rough, other times kinky [magic has it’s advantages], spontaneous… it varies), they share a living space, they co-exist, and get along from time to time but they are not (and will never be) “a thing”. 

Even if his mom wants them to be. 

It’s an impossibility for a lot of reasons that Jean can never tell them because they might have him committed or have a heart attack if Eren shows them that Jean’s not a fucking loon. 

Whatever. 

Jean runs his hands down his face, blinks and stares into the mirror. Meets Eren’s gaze through the reflection and he’s so used to the asshole just popping up everywhere that he doesn’t bat an eye anymore. Hasn’t in a long time. 

“Mom says that she loves you and she’ll see you when she gets here. And dad wants cigars.” 

Jean nods and turns to stare at Eren. Eren who’s trying to tempt him with his short-shorts and gold and that leer… 

“We’ve got three more hours before they get here…” Eren murmurs and moves closer –sidles up to Jean and wraps his arms around that teasing, perfect, taught V etched into Jean’s musculature like a work of art. Eren likes Jean’s body –likes more what he can do to it or what Jean does to him with it. “Three hours…” He taunts and whispers against Jean’s shoulder. 

Jean bites the inside of his cheek when Eren licks at his collar before sucking and- “Alright. But then I gotta get the place…” The words die out when Eren snakes a hot hand down the front of his boxers. 

Jean’s starting to think that Eren’s not really a djinn. 

He’s an incubus. 

* * *

* * *

Jean’s in the shower when he just knows- he fucking knows it in his heart and in his soul that something is horribly wrong. And it makes him feel sick to his stomach. Makes him think about his mom and his dad because they’re 15 minutes late, but that’s not unusual. 

And when the phone rings and Eren appears outside of the shower and he won’t meet Jean’s eyes (he just offers the cellphone), Jean knows. 

He snatches the phone and listens to a man –a man that’s not his mother but calls from her phone to ask him, “ _Are you of relation to Adele Kirstein or-”_

“Philippe. Yes. I’m their son. They were on their way- They were on their way to-” Jean can’t. Can’t hear what else is about to be said and can’t function. He just crumples down on the floor and barely registers it when Eren takes the phone from his hands and listens and moves and- 

And Jean throws up, right there in the shower. Heaves until his throat is raw and his eyes are blurry and he feels numb. So numb. And- and Jean can’t breathe. He can’t, and the last thing he remembers before he passes out is Eren calling his name. 

* * *

* * *

“I’m all for making wishes, you know that, but do you really-” 

“I’m ready to make my second wish.” 

Eren sighs through his nose and wants to touch Jean –to calm him down or placate him because it’s been three hours since he found out that his parents were hit by a drunk driver. Mom dies on impact but dad is in critical condition –mst likely, he won’t make it. 

Eren likes- liked mom. She was a wonderful woman who made him food that rivaled Jean’s and stroked his hair and kissed his temple and hugged him and spoke to him like a mother speaks to a child. Mom was wonderful. And dad was strong. Reminded Eren of his first emperor –a wise, strong, bold, and opinionated patriarch. Eren liked dad too. 

Jean is a lot like both of his parents. Has all of their best qualities and looks and gets his strong foundation of self from them –Eren knows. 

So he can understand why Jean wants to make a wish right now but- “I can’t bring them back, Jean. Not even if I wanted to.” 

Jean’s face is blank and his eyes are dull when he looks at Eren. Or through him. “I never said anything about bringing them back. I wish,” Jean takes a deep breath, like the action hurts his chest and rocks his body. “I wish I could go back to 3:23 PM when mom called and I want to stay until we get off of the phone.” 

If Jean’s first wish was a stunner then his second wish blows Eren’s mind and makes his heart swell. Time based wishes take a lot of energy and magic –both of which he currently has. He takes a seat on the bed, cups Jean’s face and tilts his head, “Your wish is my command, master.” 

The kiss is sour. 

* * *

* * *

“Jean! Mom is on the phone!” 

Jean blinks and stares into the mirror and fights back the overwhelming urge to breakdown. It takes a lot of effort to say, “Gimme the phone!” 

Eren shows up, touches his arm, hands him the phone, and leaves him to himself. 

Jean sinks down to the floor, back pressed against the wall as he tells himself to breathe and act normal. “Hey, ma.” 

“ _Jean!_ ” Her voice breaks him –makes him choke back a sob. “ _Say hi to your papa!”_

He swallows –has to swipe at his eyes with his palms. “Hi, pa.” 

“ _Jeano-o! Don’t forget the cigars! Me, you, and Eren can have one before dinner.”_

_“And we can talk about you guys maybe getting married, yeah?”_

Despite himself, Jean snorts. Can’t help smiling a bit because he’s told them both, a million times over, that he and Eren aren’t getting married because they aren’t even together like that. Which he says without any bite. 

His mom laughs and Jean isn’t sure if he can do this. If he can get through the whole conversation he has planned in his head but he needs to tell them- “Mom, papa… I love you guys! I love you a fuck ton and you’re the best parents. Ever. You really are. Thanks for putting up with me. For letting me grow into my own. Even when I was a shitty kid.” 

His dad chuckles and it’s deep and rich and Jean internalizes it –makes sure he remembers it because this is one of the last times he’ll ever hear it. “ _You were a brat and spoiled, yes, but you weren’t a shitty kid. Not in comparison to Marco. Thank goodness he grew out of that.”_

_“And became-”_

“An old man!” He laughs when he and his mother say those words at the same time because- because- God. It fucking hurts and he’s going to miss them so much. “I love you guys. Best parents ever, I swear.” 

“ _You’re laying it on thick today… I have a good feeling about this trip! Can’t wait to see you, honey! You and Eren! He’s so friggin’ precious!”_

All humor falls away when she says that. It makes his gut churn and his heart quiver and he- “Yeah, can’t wait to see you guys. He’s looking forward to it to. You know he loves your cooking.” Jean loves her cooking too. Absolutely loves and learned his way around the kitchen from her. 

He wishes he would have told her that the last time he visited. 

“ _I’ve got a meal planned but you’ll see. Kiss him for me!”_

“Will do.” Her last request… how fucking bitter is that. Makes bile rise in his throat because- because. 

“ _Alright son, we’ll be seeing you soon. Love you, Jean-o!”_

“ _Love you, sweetie!”_

“Love you, see you soon.” Jean waits until his parents hangs up. Waits until his phone beeps and he’s drawn backwards to Eren’s lips and then he collapses in on himself. 

Can’t think beyond Eren’s loose grip around his neck and Jean pushes his face close and he cries. Mourns for his loss and thanks whatever God or Deity that’s listening because he got to speak to his parents one last time. Just once. And it will never be enough but it’s the thing that probably saves him from a lifetime of regret. 

And he owes Eren for that –for giving him his parents one last time. 

That’s just one of those things that he’ll never forget. 

* * *

#####  VI. 

* * *

Jean’s been acting different, which Eren kind of gets but he doesn’t. 

He kind of gets it because Jean lost his parents four years ago and losing loved ones can really change a person. 

See, Eren watched Jean mourn for a year and comforted him with his presence and his body and memories that he conjured up because he could. It was fine. And then Jean got back into life and living and hit a streak of promiscuity that Eren enjoyed himself because it reminded him of home. 

That all happens the first year. 

After that, things get back to normal and Eren doesn’t pressure Jean about the last wish –ever. He’s not too worried about getting back home these days because he knows he’ll go back eventually. And Jean’s not terrible company. So he doesn’t pressure Jean about wishes but they still have their arguments and they still have sex and they still bicker and have intelligent discussions and sleep in the same room and- and things are normal. 

Except, Jean’s been different this last year. 

Or maybe it was a steady progression. Eren’s not quite sure. 

All he knows is that Jean’s affectionate and really likes to touch and doesn’t stay out late and pesters Eren to come home whenever Eren decides to go out. Jean likes to kiss a lot more –likes to make their usual ruts slower paced and- and really intimate. Not like they’re _not_ already intimate but sometimes… 

Sometimes, when Eren’s flayed open and panting and gripping Jean for dear life as Jean slowly and shallowly thrusts into him and kisses him to steal more of his breath- Sometimes Eren feels like he’s floating and then they are floating and then his heart is pounding so hard beneath his sternum that he can’t think or hear or breathe. Sometimes Jean snatches his gaze and traps him like a moth to a flame and Eren gets wrapped up in those hungry lips and he drowns in the desire to just be. 

Sometimes. 

And Jean hasn’t always been like that. Hasn’t always been so tender and careful and affectionate and nurturing. Intense. 

Eren kind of likes it- wait- what? 

Eren likes it! He does and the thought colors his cheeks and makes him curl into a ball on the couch because- what? He really, really, needs Armin or Mikasa to tell him what the fuck is going on and if he could summon them… Seriously. What? 

Okay. Fine. He likes how Jean’s changing but, well, maybe he’s the one that’s changing too. 

Remembering what it’s like to meet a person who’s honest and humble and human. A true human with a working moral compass. And Eren has met a handful of those on account of being around Jean and maybe he’s misjudged the world but he’s still guarded and skeptical and considers Jean and the people that surround Jean a fluke. Either way, they’re making his time in the Human realm bearable –beyond bearable. 

So he’s changing or has changed a little. 

Courtesy of Jean. 

And that sort of makes him happy and gives him hope for the world but not too much hope because he’s a realist but just enough to not constantly go on a rant about how much he fucking despises the world and the people in it. 

Well then… he and Jean have both changed. 

But Sasha is still the same and Eren still adores her and if he has to come back to the world again, he hopes he’s djinn to someone in here lineage. 

* * *

#####  VII. 

* * *

Jean’s pacing back and forth and trying his damndest to work out what he’s about to do because it’s kind of crazy. 

Kind of. 

…Okay. It’s really fucking crazy but he’s been sitting on the idea for six years now –since the day his parents- and then Eren- 

He’s been sitting on the idea for that long. 

But he has to wait until Eren gets home. Has to wait for him to finish shopping for baby clothes with Sasha because Sasha and Connie are popping out kid number three and they want Eren to be the godfather of that one. Which is fucking crazy because those two and Marco should know after over a decade of knowing Eren that he’s not normal. He still looks exactly the same, for crying out loud! And, sometimes, he even uses his magic when they’re around and they still believe that he’s a magician and- and Jean can’t deal when they ignore that it’s humanly impossible for Eren to do a lot of the shit that he does but whatever. 

Their lives. 

Their blissfully ignorant lives. 

But none of that (well, a little) has anything to do with what Jean’s had planned in his head for years now. What he’s sure that he can pull off because he’s thought about it time and time again and he’s sure that his plan is fault proof. Or rather, 95 percent positive because he’s a physicist and he knows to leave room for a margin of error. 

When a bag pops into the living room, Jean’s not surprised (he never is these days when it comes to magic and/or Eren). He opens it and pulls out a pair of expensive sunglasses and a leather jacket and then a note pops up. 

It reads as it’s being written- “ _Sasha told me that you’d like these so I got them for you. I’ll probably like them on you more than you’ll like them on yourself so I didn’t mind.”_

Jean laughs and- yeah. He’s definitely ready. 

* * *

* * *

When Eren finally comes home, Jean fully intends to say what he has to say then and there. 

But, see, Jean catches sight of Eren’s outfit and feels like devouring him on the spot and having him while he’s still in those black thigh-highs and- 

And now they’re in the bed basking in the afterglow of sex and Eren’s curled at his side and staring at him with those gorgeous blue-green eyes. That look drives Jean crazy because it hasn’t always been there. It’s a look that’s only formed over the last two or three years but he recognizes it and it stirs his blood in the best way. 

Makes his decision easy. 

“I’m ready… to make my last wish.” 

That look changes and Eren’s face becomes a bit guarded as he sits up and stares down at Jean. He tries to joke when he says, “It only took you 14 years.” The smile doesn’t touch Eren’s eyes but Jean’s not worried about that. 

He sits up too, leans against their headboard and coaxes Eren into his lap –makes Eren straddle him. _See him._ “I think this one will be worth the wait.” 

Eren shrugs like he doesn’t care but Jean’s not convinced. 

He knows Eren by this point. Has spent the last 14 years getting to know Eren. So he can read him pretty well and he knows that Eren is probably thinking some deep, dark thoughts. Which will make everything that much sweeter. 

“Well… what is it? I’m really curious.” And that’s a truth –it’s written in the depths of Eren’s eyes. 

Jean takes a breath before he slides his arms around Eren’s waist and- “I wish that you would spend the rest of my life on this earth with me.” 

Eren stares and frowns and opens his mouth but snaps it shut and then his face shuffles through half a dozen expressions before he settles on confusion. “You what?” 

Jean pulls Eren closer, knocks their foreheads together and smiles. “I wish. That you. Would spend the rest of my life on this earth with me.” He gives Eren a moment to think about it –to let those words sink in. 

And he can see when they do because Eren’s cheeks color a beautiful rouge and his face gets caught between a smile and a frown and- “What kind of a wish is that? What kind of a waste-” 

“It’s not a waste,” Jean murmurs and presses his lips to the corner of Eren’s mouth. “I want you with me until the day I die and that’s not a waste. That’s my wish.” 

Eren’s entire body shudders beneath the weight of those words. They make his head light and his chest ache pleasantly. 

“I can already see it. We’ll adopt a few kids, move out of the city to a house in the suburbs, go on vacations… we can have something. If you want.” 

“You can’t wish for love,” because it’s a rule. Because magic doesn’t work on emotions and- 

Jean’s honey brown gaze locks with blue-green, “If I could, would I have to? Would I have to wish for you to love me?” 

“No.” The answer is instantaneous because- well- Eren does like Jean. He has… feelings for him. Strong feelings that give him humanly attachments and sentiments- 

“Then grant my wish. Stay with me until I breathe my last breath.” 

Eren will deny it for as long as Jean lives- will deny that his eyes stung and wet stuff spilled from the corners because he can. But, he stops worrying about that and he takes a second to compose himself and he manages to say, “Your wish is my command, master.” 

And then he’s kissing Jean like Jean is the sole lifeline between that realm and the next. Kissing him and trying his damndest to convey all of his feelings through that one action alone. 

It works. 

* * *

#####  Epilogue. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re a genie, like, for real!” Sasha only figures it out today because she notices when she’s going through her photo album and looking at pictures from college to now that Eren looks the same in every last one of them. 

Every. Last. One. 

Ageless. 

When she asks him how the fuck that’s possible, he tells her, “I told you, I was a djinn and you people called me a magician… which is also true.” 

And she believes him. 

“Man! Jean married a genie… like, a real genie… I bet you two have fun in the bedroom.” 

Eren has the decency to flush but he laughs too because- “You don’t know the half of it. But it’s harder with the kids around.” 

Their twins are territorial and cling to Eren but the baby girl loves her daddy so they get heat from both sides and finding a moment alone… sometimes that takes a bit of magic. A lot of magic. 

A shit ton that Eren doesn’t mind wasting because he’s a hedonist and he needs what he needs when he needs it. 

“The kids don’t think it’s weird that their papa never changes?” 

“Bert and Reiner are only seven and Annie’s three so no.” They’ve had them all since birth but they’re too young to notices that he doesn’t change and Eren likes it that way. He’s still got some time before he has to explain that he’s not just a magician. 

Sasha nods and pushes a picture across the table, “Look! This was from the first week you and Jean got together or however it works.” She glances at him and frowns, “How did you become his genie?” 

Eren laughs as he thinks back and draws out recollections of a different him and a different Jean. “He wanted to buy my lamp to use as a bong.” 

“Tea kettle.” Jean’s standing in the doorway with a slight smirk before he walks over and kisses Eren’s temple. He wants to do more but- 

“My lamp, your tea kettle.” 

“Same difference.” They say at the same time. 

Sasha gags and pushes away from the table. “Ew… you two are definitely an old married couple.” She starts to leave but pauses, “I bet you wasted your three wishes.” 

Jean glances outside, spots his kids running around with Sasha’s and Marco’s and then he stares at Eren. “Nah. You know I’m too practical to waste anything.” He thinks about his three wishes and thinks that he wouldn’t have used any of them any differently. “If you’d found Eren’s lamp, what would you have wished for?” 

Eren’s the most interested in the answer to this question considering all of the times he’s wanted her to take Jean’s place. 

Sasha smiles, “I would’ve wished for luck because you can never have too much of that. Ten years into the future worth of purses. And enough food to feed me and my family until the day I died.” 

See! His time as a djinn could have been so easy. 

But Eren doesn’t think he’d trade his time with Jean for anyone or anything. 

“Anyway, I’m gonna make sure that Marco and Connie aren’t burning the meat. You two… just don’t go anywhere.” At least now she gets how Eren and Jean were always disappearing. 

“We’re not going anywhere.” Jean doesn’t think he sounds convincing but it gets her out of the house. 

Eren nudges him and hands him a picture, “When the hell did she take this?” It’s a picture of the two of them from that first dreadful month together but they don’t look angry. Actually, they look kind of intimate with their heads bent close and a book between them. 

“I dunno… but we look good together.” 

Eren snorts. “Duh. _I_ make _you_ look good.” 

“Well… now, maybe. I mean, I’m getting old and you… you always look the same.” 

Eren can’t deny that but he also likes older Jean. Older Jean is ridiculously sexy and experienced and- And Eren likes older Jean. But- “Do you want me to grow old with you?” Because he can age. With the help of magic. 

“That was my last wish, wasn’t it?” Jean laughs and catches Eren’s elbow –pulls Eren onto his lap. Takes his lips and relishes in that familiar taste. “You’re fine.” He can’t imagine Eren any other way after all of these years, “I love you.” 

Eren’s body quivers when those words are pressed to his lips. “Hmmm… love you too.” And he doesn’t regret it. 

Neither does Jean. 

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So... any thoughts on this one? 
> 
> I know, I know... Jean's parents. Pleasedon'tharmmeplease!!! I mean, that did happen but other, incredible things, happened to! They did! Hmm... I might come back to this and add a chapter or so of unrelated but very related magic smut... Just because! You guys can't tell me that you weren't thinking about it! Any ho, thnks for reading and if you dug it,drop me a line!


End file.
